villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Category talk:Villains with Dual Personalities
Split personalities are not always mental illnesses I don't know, not all villains with Split personalities overlap those with mental illnesses The Lizard for example developed his criminal persona through mutation during the rest of the time he is a completely health perso with absolutly no signs of mental illnesses. Gollum is under the influence of the One Ring, this is not mental disorder but years of mental conditioning, villains like Beetlejuice do not have seperate minds to go with their personas and are just bi-polar and we get into the sticky area of souls not being minds with people like Angelus who clearly has two very different personalities with the same mind just for lack or presene of a soul. Do we really want to get rid of this category to just shove all that under mental illnesses? User:Mesektet The minority of Villains who do not have mental illness isn't enough for this category to survive. Most characters likewise who do suffer from this condition are indeed insane. Seems like a waste to save a category for very few pages who don't suffer from madness. Tremorfan94 lol you do realize all you need is 8 articles for this category to stay even if no more are added right? lol theres enough to make 8 articles for this page if it isnt removed....Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 00:58, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I know that it needs 8 pages for it to survive. But like I said, the majority that would be added to this category suffers from mental illness. Seems like a waste of space to keep category for the minority. It's just stupid and adds little to nothing to this wiki at all. EDIT: Plus, keeping a category because it's on 9 or 8 pages is just really fucking stupid in the first place. Tremorfan94 i see, sounded like you didnt know cause you said it wont survive yet now you say it will lol interesting... carry on then lol it isnt one of my categories or articles so i could care less about it i guess XD EDIT: lol meh many categories (for anime/ manga series) have only 8-9 lol right now or a little more though doesnt mean more wont be added later right? Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 01:05, July 31, 2012 (UTC) A category is eligible to keep if it has 8 pages. It doesn't mean we should keep it. I doubt this category would stay here anyways. As for your categories, as long as they have more pages coming for the category, that's fine and dandy. Not to mention it's for a series, which is more specific than archetypes (like this category). Tremorfan94 Still routing for it. That's a shame, I thought the category was alot more specific to villain types that say On/Off Villains, which is basicly code for fan villains. And I sort of breathed a sigh of relief when it was taken off the Canidate for deletion list the first time. Come to think of it if Villains with Mental Illnesses is such a be all and all category why are there things like Psychopaths and Arsonists those are 100% Villains with Mental Illnesses aren't they? Nothing I can do though I suspect, I didn't start the page but I added to it and tried to get it to grow whenever I found an article that applied. Just a shame to see it go really but apparently you guys really want it gone.Mesektet (talk) 10:01, August 24, 2012 (UTC)